The One That's Hard To Move
by taylorboo99
Summary: LxBB. *SPOILER WARNING* Warning: Gore. A poem about BB after he commits another murder and L tries to help him stop. It's way better than it sounds, trust me. I suck at summaries, so please read it! rated T because i'm nervous.


Sitting on the bloodied back porch,

I sit here alone.

Looking at the dark black night,

I feel like i've won.

The knife that sits in my stained hands,

Its smoothness like a trophy.

I bow my head in silence,

For those who have died.

Blood spatters on my clothes,

Even on my feet.

I feel power head to toe,

Until you come.

You sit down next to me,

and help me make it through.

Though I already made the finish line,

Oops, you stepped on a crack.

I take your tanned, skinny clean hand,

the one that's hard to move.

I take the knife as you struggle,

When I hold it tight.

You bite me, you fight me,

You scratch me, you latch me.

Even if you know this might be the end of your world,

Lawliet.

I hear the laughter from outside,

I knew it must be you.

The window that lets me see the landscape,

It's stained with crimson life.

Your bold, silver knife sits in your palms,

Like you've never touched my skin.

So I come out and see your toothy smile,

I never felt this wonder.

My body sits under the pressure,

That you won't like my help.

I sit on the swing with you,

Why must it be like this?

You take my hand as if to caress it,

Though that was not the case.

You cut me, You rut me,

You cried to me, and lied to me.

When you know it's been your life long dream to hold me,

Beyond.

When the moon and the stars are burning bright,

You will tremble to the house and see,

The shame, the pain, the terror, the worry,

And love.

The two people that died will sit,

On the bench you have just sat and on and see,

The sorry, the yearning, the memories, the birth,

And death.

So maybe, just maybe they will ask,

'Do you care about our love?' and see,

The yes, the no, the maybe, the so,

And please, let me go.

I'm sorry friend,

I'll have to pass,

The jokes and the incorrect answers.

I will slit your throat and cry to see it,

I will tear out your guts and mourn.

I will gourge out your eyes and whisper,

Like I did to my dear love, Lawliet.

Then, my dear, I will die.

And I did it for you.

I slice your hand slowly and carefully,

You cry out in pain.

You can see me smile with tears in my eyes,

Though all I can see is lifelessness.

The wind howls in the murky sky,

And screams of pain echo.

Like a ghost that's stuck in heaven,

With a freshly missing hand.

I feel the easyness of taking it off,

Overcome my estimates,

Your head, your legs, your eyes, your hair,

They all drop heavily.

'What did you do to me?' Asked you, the older male,

And all I do is cry your name.

You fall back and I see your eyes,

Flash before mine.

I cried for you, I lied for you,

I felt the same, I felt the pain.

Even after death, I can only think of you,

Lawliet.

I could feel the aching pain burst up my arm,

Then my hunched spine.

I look at you with tears in my eyes,

You are the same as me.

The red ,crimson life was now seeping,

Onto the spintering bench.

You look at me as in sorrow,

And as in 'Now what can I do?"

The pain kills my body,

I could almost scream your name.

And as if on perfect cue,

You really did the same.

I saw it flashing before my eyes,

My childhood, my years, my life.

But that's before you grabbed me,

And began to hold me tight.

I felt you, I dealt you,

I hugged you, I kissed you.

You now know that without me there is no you,

Beyond.

When the moon and the stars are burning bright,

You will tremble to the house and see,

The shame, the pain, the terror, the worry,

And love.

The two people that died will sit,

On the bench you have just sat and on and see,

The sorry, the yearning, the memories, the birth,

And death.

So maybe, just maybe they will ask,

'Do you care about our love?' and see,

The yes, the no, the maybe, the so,

And please, let me go.

I'm sorry friend,

I'll have to pass,

The jokes and the incorrect answers.

I will slit your throat and cry to see it,

I will tear out your guts and mourn.

I will gourge out your eyes and whisper,

Like I did to my dear love, Lawliet.

Then, my dear, I will die.

And I did it for you.


End file.
